


Cease and Don't Lick

by allonsyarielle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: In which Kent Parson is the Brad Marchand of the OMGCP NHL universe and can't keep his tongue to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the first licking incident this playoffs from Marchand I've had this brain worm about what it might be like if the licker was actual a closeted gay player in a relationship with the lickee and just taunting the NHL with their antics, and Kent Parson fit the bill too well I couldn't shake the idea. After the more recent incident I was reading articles and this baby formed.
> 
> Title and many quotes stolen from [this ESPN article](http://www.espn.com/nhl/story/_/id/23414142/nhl-issues-edict-boston-bruins-forward-brad-marchand-stop-licking-opponents) because sometimes I can't believe this league is real.

**NHL Gives Kent Parson Edict To Stop Licking Opponents  
** Joe Nielsson  
ESPN

_After his second incident in the 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, the NHL has issued a “cease and don’t lick” edict to Las Vegas Aces captain Kent Parson._

_In Game 3 of the Stanley Cup Finals, Friday, between the Las Vegas Aces and Providence Falconers, Parson made contact with Providence goaltender Oskar Snowden on the go-ahead goal late in the third period.  While officials called the goal a good on the ice and no goaltender interference was evaluated on the play, Falconers forward Alexei Mashkov seemed to take issue with Parson’s run at the net. The two exchanged some heated words that ended with Parson sticking out his tongue and licking Mashkov._

_“Well, he had a hold on the front of my jersey and was, you know, just pulling me in closer,” Parson said in regards to the incident._

_The league said Parson had been warned that his actions were unacceptable and similar behavior in the future would be dealt with through supplemental discipline.  Parson could be fined or suspended if he continues to lick players._

_This was the third time this season, Parson has licked the face of an opponent.  Back in the regular season, Parson had licked Mashkov when the two played each other in Vegas, and Parson had kissed Eric Bittle, the Seattle Schooner’s rookie forward, on the cheek during Game 1 of their opening-round series this playoffs._

_“I thought he wanted to cuddle.  I just wanted to get close to him,” Parson had said after the initial Mashkov incident back in November.  “He keeps trying to get close to me. I don’t know if he’s got a thing for me or what. He’s cute.”_

_The Parson-Mashkov rivalry has been going on for years.  The first occurance back in the 2015-2016 season when Mashkov had words with Parson after pulling him out of a scrum in front of the Providence net for rushing Snowden.  While the two have never dropped their gloves, tensions always seem to be high whenever they step out onto the same ice._

_The latest licking incident has been talk of the league for both current and former NHL players on social media.  And not everyone is as put off by Parson’s antics._

_“I saw it.  I don’t get it, but whatever works, man.  He’s just trying to get in an opponent’s head,” said Houston Aeros center Mans Olofsson._

_The legendary Bad Bob Zimmermann, who was known for dropping his gloves, tweeted after Friday’s game:_ _  
_ _“Don’t really blame him.  Have you seen the size of Mashkov?  Wouldn’t want to take him on either!”_

_Game 4 of the Stanley Cup Final between the Las Vegas Aces and Providence Falconers is Sunday afternoon in Vegas.  Vegas is currently leading the series two games to one._

* * *

“We made the top story on ESPN again,” Kent said scrolling through his notifications as Tater made them breakfast in his kitchen.

“What this time?” asked Alexei.

“Oh you know, just more of the licking.  They even used that quote from back in the regular season where I call you cute.  And yet half the comments are saying it’s homophobic. Like fuck them. They are the homophobes.  It is literally gay. Like very very gay. Like so very gay I went and put a ring on it.”

Yeah so that was a thing that happened.  They still haven’t actually told anyone about that.  Both their organizations know they are in a relationship and plan on telling the world at the end of the post-season, but eloping on a whim during their bye week is still their little secret.

“Enough comments,” Tater said, plucking Kent’s phone out of his hands. He knows better than to read the comment section on those articles.  “What if I lick you in game tomorrow. Show them not just Kent Parson play this game.”

“I love you, but no.  I already had a call from DoPS saying they were gonna start issuing disciplinary action for future incidents.  I don’t want you to get suspended or some shit. I’ll just chill for these last few games and then when we come out I can finally actually kiss you on the ice for real.”

At that, Tater leaned over and kissed his husband. “Under Cup.  Like planned. No matter who wins.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was wayyy harder to write than I thought because Tater did not like staying on topic, but here is the epilogue, finally! Thanks to everyone who read and commented on this fic because the epilogue probably wouldn't have been written without your support!
> 
> Also just a little FYI the opening dialogue I was imagining as two tv announcers calling the game so each line break is switching between who's talking, I just couldn't figure out a better way to do that.

_ Say what you will about Kent Parson and his questionable game play, but there is no doubt about his exceptional leadership for his team.   _

_ Losses are always tough, but to lose like this in double overtime of game seven of the Stanley Cup Finals, especially after an overturned game winning goal, that must really sting.  _

_ Yet still Parson is the first one out there leading the handshake line to congratulate the Providence players.   _

_ He sure has grown up a lot since that headstrong rookie from the draft. _

_ Was that--Did Mashkov just lick Parson? _

_ Oh no, something is about to go down.  Don’t think Parson enjoyed getting a taste of his own medicine.  He just grabbed Mashkov by the jersey. _

_ Um, Bob, I think they are kissing. _

* * *

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Kent said to Alexei as they passed each other in the handshake line, pulling him in close for a hug. Sure losing sucks, but some of the pain of defeat is overpowered by the pride and joy one feels for their husband.  Before pulling away, Alexei leaned over like he was about to whisper something back in Kent’s ear, but instead swiped his tongue across the side of Kents face, from jaw to hairline.

“Seriously?” Kent asked, shoving Alexei back, more out of shock than anger.  Alexei just shrugged and tried to continue forward in the handshake line, but was stopped by Kent grabbing a fist full of his jersey and pulling him down.  “Fine, we’re doing this now.” And with that Kent brought their mouths together in a heated, passionate kiss.

Both of their teams abandoned the rest of the handshakes to congregate around the two of them wolf whistling and chirping.  They were both probably going to get fined big time for that display of affection, but neither really cared.

“Wow, Kent, you lose and still somehow manage to make the Cup all about you,” Jack said with no real heat in his voice, and it took Kent a moment to recognise Jack’s dry sense of humor and realize he was being chirped.

“Sorry, sorry, we had planned that for after the Cup ceremony, but I’m just so proud of my husband, I couldn’t help it.”  Kent leaned back up to peck Alexei on the cheek, completely oblivious to the dozens of jaws that dropped around them.

“Husband?” Jeff asked.  “When the hell did that happen?”

Whoops, Kent didn’t mean to slip that out now.

“Oh, yeah, um,” Kent started but was cut off by his husband.

“We be married in bye week.  Were to tell you after season end.”

“Fuck, that was like months ago.  You’ve been hiding it all this time?”

Both Kent and Alexei just shrugged in response.  They didn’t plan to keep it a secret, the marriage itself was just an unplanned, spur of the moment decision, and after the very brief honeymoon period they had to go their separate ways to get back to hockey.  In fact, they had talked about telling even just a few close friends, but ultimately decided it was nice to have that secret to themselves and they’d let their crazy friends and teammates celebrate them with likely an extravagant party in the off season.

Suddenly, both teams piled onto one another burying the not-so-newlyweds in a giant hockey hug.  They were so caught up in their own celebration, they hadn’t noticed family members of the Falconers players had started to enter the ice in celebration of the win.  If it was weird the entire Aces roster was still on the ice, no one was saying anything, the celebration was just continuing.

Thankfully, the Cup Presentation Ceremony began before the media could mob Kent and Alexei asking questions. George quickly made her way over to them to ask how they wanted to handle the media since it was only a matter of minutes before reporters were open to start talking to players and they were currently the hot topic. 

“I want microphone,” Alexei said. “Make announcement. Tell everyone, not same thing lots of times.”

“Okay. I can do that. But you know it can’t guarantee those guys,” George gestured to where the media members were waiting to get the okay to approach the players, “won’t ask questions.”

Alexei looked toward Kent asking an unspoken question. Kent nodded in response. 

“Is okay. We talk. Maybe not answer all questions but are prepared.”

“Okay then. I’m going to go coordinate with the League team to make sure you get a chance to make the announcement. And if there is anything else I can do for you guys, please don’t hesitate to ask.” She started to walk away, then turned back around to say one last thing “Oh and congratulations.”  The way she looked between the two of them it was clear she had heard about their nuptials and was not talking about the Cup.

After the official ceremony and the Falconers had a chance to pass the puck around, a microphone was handed off to Tater.  Kent was standing at his side.

“Hello,” he said into the microphone.  “Am Alexei Mashkov. This Kent Parson. I know not normal to make speech, not normal for losing team to be on ice for now, but is reason and want to share.

“Hockey is family.  Zimboni and Snowy family.  Jeff and Scrappy family. And Kenny especially family because Elvis say so.”

Kent burst out laughing at the phrasing of that.  It’s true, yes, they eloped at one of those cheesy Elvis chapels in Vegas, but out of context it sounded hilarious. Alexei gave Kent a look, so he tried to pull himself back together and gestured for Alexei to continue his speech.

“Like was saying.  Kenny is family. So if Falcs win or Aces win tonight, all here celebrating because what family do.”  Alexei paused his speech and briefly glanced over to Kent for permission, even though they discussed this at length, and he kinda already subtly outed them with the Elvis comment.  Once Kent nodded, he continued. 

“Kent and me be married in February this year and never happier.  Better than winning Cup. No offense,” he said off toward his teammates, who all laughed.  “Teams all know and support, and now you know and hope also support.”

Alexei lowered the microphone and nodded like that was the end of his speech. The crowd was silent. Now that that was out there, there was no taking it back, and they were waiting for a reaction. 

A faint shout then came from a single fan in the crowd that was inaudible from the ice. Kent and Alexei twined their hands together, bracing for whatever might be coming at them. 

But suddenly an echo of the words began to roar throughout the arena. 

“Love is Love,” was the chant, as hand hearts went up across the stands. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add an epilogue for this of the actual coming out, but for now I just wanted to get this posted so I don't have another unfinished fic sitting in my drafts.
> 
> I'm [aokayinspace](http://aokayinspace.tumblr.com) on tumblr, or yell with me about the Vegas Golden Knights on twitter [@hockeywithrel](https://twitter.com/hockeywithREL)


End file.
